Sacred Cavern
Deep within the heart of the Mistskull Mountains lies the Sacred Cavern. It is a vast network of subterranean shrines, tombs, and traps where no living thing has set foot for over 1,000 years. Only the dead linger in such an eerie place. Story The heroes Arc and Blake, in trying to find their way back home from the mountains, stumble across a Goblin Camp. Although their efforts to slip through unnoticed were fair, the two were spotted. The whole camp came rushing in to fight the heroes. Arc and Blake were greatly outnumbered. Rather than dying certain death in the camp, the heroes leapt off a nearby cliffside, tumbling into the roaring river far below. They crawled their way up onto a sandy embankment before getting washed away, but enemy arrows still rained down upon their heads. Fortunately, a cave stood at the end of the embankment. Crawling inside, they believed they had finally reached safety, but the heroes could not have been farther from the truth. Dungeon Much to the two heroes' dismay, the cave they had entered was no simple grotto. This cave was none other than the Sacred Cavern, which happens to be the first real dungeon encountered in the game. Room 1 - The room appears to be a dark cave mouth, carved by the river. Beyond this, the room contains nothing. Room 2 - It is here that the mysterious carvings and runes scattered across the floor and walls can be discovered. Yet again, the room contains nothing more. Room 3 - This is slightly larger room, composed of a hallway, a carving room, and a stairwell. As one enters the hallway, they can grab the first item: a dish of solstones. These gems are neccesary later, not to mention its really the only way to see one's surroundings.In the next section of the room, there is a small outcropping that juts out from the main section. Upon examining it, one will discover a large carving depicting an ancient warrior. Unreadable runes below tell an important warning that obviously can't be heeded at this point!The staircase opposite the carving seems to lead to a solid wall. However, this can be opened by placing a crystal in the slot on the wall. Room 4 - As the heroes enter, it is dead silent. In the middle of the room, there is a noose with a skeleton hanging from it. Just beyond the dusty remains, are three unlit pyres. The heroes step forward, and the door seals behind them. Holding the solstones forward allows light to reveal yet another door, just past the pyres. This too is sealed. Only one option exists to proceed. Lighting the pyres causes the piles of kindling to fall deep down into the abyss, each starting one third of a trigger. When the solstones burn the final pyre, dropping it into the depths, all goes dark. Behind the heroes there is a sudden snap. Turning around, the heroes find themselves face-to-face with a roaring Revenant, the undead mini-boss of the dungeon. Defeating him presents a dungeon key, to the next room. Since the Sacred Cavern is actually tackled twice, the first time around has a different method for clearing room 4. The Revenant can be awakened but cannot be defeated at this point. Before getting murdered, the heroes are forced to jump down the pyre shafts, leading them into the bottom layer of the cavern. Room 5 - This room is almost completely empty, yet again, save for a statue opposite the door. After finding the room empty, the heroes attempt to exit, but the door locks. Across the room, the statue comes to life to battle the heroes. This is the final guardian of the dungeon, Roth, and upon beating him the heroes can break the first Chronicle seal. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons